This invention relates to an aerosol dispensing system having a pressurized container which stores propellant and concentrate, and more particularly to an ergonomic aerosol dispenser for minimizing repetitive task injuries and for improved handling capabilities.
Aerosol dispensing systems typically consist of a cylindrical metal container having straight walls of sufficient strength and rigidity to store a concentrate and propellant which are under pressure. A plastic spray dome covers and activates a valve to initiate the flow of concentrate and propellant which mix and disburse in an aerosol spray. Such aerosol dispensers can conveniently and safely disburse a variety of chemical compositions including paint, insecticide, and cleaning compounds. Some aerosol dispensers are used for industrial applications such as cleaning chemicals, in which the users are repetitively using the aerosol dispenser throughout the day. Extended periods of use of ordinary aerosol dispensers can create symptoms similar to repetitive task injuries. Furthermore, aerosol dispensers for both industrial and consumer use can be difficult to aim accurately and utilize in a convenient manner, particularly when the user is wearing gloves.
Plastic molded containers are known for beverage and other uses and which utilize a wide variety of shaped containers having depressions, ribs, and gripping surfaces for improved grip and retention by the human hand. Furthermore, there are a variety of cylindrical metal containers for food products which are vacuumed packed and which have ribs or depressions for strength and which assist in gripping and lifting the container, such as metal coffee cans. Such technology has not been applied to nor is it readily adaptable to the requirements of pressurized aerosol dispensers.
Typical pressurized aerosol containers consist of a steel or metal can of smooth cylindrical shape. Separate metal bottom and top walls, and a valve assembly, create a sealed and pressurized container capable of withstanding the initial pressure and repeated pressure fluctuations while dispensing of the aerosol contents. For cost and strength considerations, the typical aerosol container is formed of a rectangular piece of thin steel which is rolled and welded along an elongated seam. Such containers are more difficult to shape than plastic blow molded parts. Additional considerations beyond strength and durability include the ability to lithograph or print product information and advertising on substantially the entire can.
Other aerosol containers are known including aluminum cans which are more adaptable to some shaping of the top and bottom surfaces. Also known are glass aerosol bottles, and plastic aerosol containers which can be fabricated and shaped, particularly with a variety of molded neck shapes for gripping and aesthetic considerations. However, cost and content considerations, including compatibility problems with the chemical compositions inside the container, reduce the desirability of aluminum and non-metal aerosol containers. Furthermore, aerosol dispensers in general have not been recognized as needing ergonomic design as would reduce repetitive stress injury.
The present invention relates to aerosol dispensing systems which store concentrate and propellant under pressure, and which are ergonomically designed so as to overcome the disadvantages of conventional aerosol dispensers. The invention has particular utility with steel or metal aerosol cans which store and repeatedly release content under pressure.
More particularly, the present invention includes a plurality of annular recesses formed in a cylindrical aerosol metal can and which are located near the valve assembly. The location and spacing are ergonomically selected such that a user may hold the dispenser and repeatedly activate the release with an index finger of the hand with reduced repetitive stress. Furthermore, the ergonomic recesses improve the ability to grip and comfortably hold the aerosol can in use. This is particularly desirable for aerosol dispensers used in industrial applications, as well as industrial and consumer applications where the contents are heavy and/or the can may slip in use, and/or in which a gloved hand reduces tactile feedback.
The advantages of the invention are adaptable to pressurized aerosol dispensing systems without adversely impacting the printing area for the can. The dispensing system permits essentially the entire cylindrical container to contain printing and graphic information and creates a commercially attractive aerosol dispensing system. The system is particularly adaptable to steel cans or other metal containers which are rolled and welded along a longitudinal seam and are mated with plastic spray dome.
One object of the present invention is to provide a pressurized aerosol dispensing system which incorporates ergonomic shapes to reduce the risk of repetitive task injury and to provide a surer grip which can compensate for reduced sensory input.
Another object is to provide aerosol dispensers particularly useful for industrial applications and consumer applications involving harsh chemicals in which users may wear plastic gloves. The use of a gloved hand reduces the gripping ability on the aerosol container due to reduced sensory input to the user. The invention improves the ability to grip a metal aerosol can by use of a gloved hand.